1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of resilient tire and wheels and more particularly to dust caps for inflating valves and stems and specifically for a magnetic valve cap for the valve stem of a pneumatic tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art indicates that since the early 1920's there has been a great effort in designing the ultimate dust cap for standard valves and tires and the like. One common and popular design is the twist-on plastic dust cap. The problem and frustration for most users of this product is that they are not easily removed or put back on. They are easily fumbled, dropped or misplaced while accessing the tire valve. Prior art valve caps are illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 herein and labeled “Prior Art”. There have been other designs of valve caps that involve either a tether or hinge that allows the valve cap to remain attached to the valve assembly. These designs are prone to failure and are cumbersome to use. As well, valve stems are often located in difficult to access areas within a wheel rim making the turning motion to remove or replace them difficult.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for a dust cap that is easy to use placing on and off the valve stem.